Life Savior
by Hokuto123
Summary: Sasuke is ordered to kill Naruto. Someone get in his way though...THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEW! Complete for now. Too busy with other stories. Ino's True Heart and Winter in the Woods.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. SO BACK OFF!!!!! **Pulls out Energy Sword and hacks at random people**

Life Savior 

In the Village Hidden in the Sound evil was brewing. The city hall was only filled with three people. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke stood there with a map of the Leaf Village and its surrounding areas. Orochimaru pointed at a spot on the map. "Kabuto, the Toad Sage lives here. Kill him," Orochimaru said. He pointed at another spot. "Tsunade will be here. I will take care of her." He pointed one last time. "Sasuke, Naruto will be here. Kill him on sight."

Sakura and Naruto walked along the streets of Kohana. The streets were quiet. They were quiet because everyone was at the final exam. They walked in silence to the ramen shop. They got there without a word being said.

"Yo cook. Two Deluxe Ramen with BBQ pork," Naruto said as they walked though the curtains. They took two seats at the bar while the cook prepared the meals.

Naruto and Sakura had grown closer ever since Sasuke left. The cook slid the ramen bowls down to the two hungry costumers. Naruto grabbed both bowls and gave one to Sakura after he gave her a pair of chopsticks. Clicking his sticks together, Naruto began to eat faster than normal. Sakura started, but not as fast.

Naruto started to choke. He had swallowed a whole piece of pork. He said between coughs, "Sakura…help!" Sakura smacked Naruto's back and he spat the pork out. The pork flew and hit the cook in the back of the head. "YOU LITTLE RUNT!" the cook yelled grabbing a clever. Taking no aim what so ever, he threw the clever at Naruto. The clever just missed his head by a foot. "Sorry!" Naruto coughed. The cook calmed down and went back to his work.

They finished their ramen and left for a training ground. While walking there, Naruto asked, "Sakura?" "Hmm?" the pink hair ninja responded. Naruto stammered as he asked, "Do you still love Sasuke?" Sakura thought and answered, "Just a little. After he beat me and left me for dead in the middle of the desert, I began to dislike him but not hate him." She stopped and looked at Naruto. "I never thanked you for saving me out there," Sakura said blushing. She then reached over and hugged Naruto. Naruto's mind was spinning. Since when did Sakura care for him? She let go and rested her head on his shoulder the rest of the way to the training grounds.

They started training as most ninja did, with target practice. Naruto set up three targets on the logs place there. Sakura concentrated her chakra, and ran up a tree. When she came down, Naruto had already set up the targets and had summoned some sebon. They split the sebon and threw them at the targets.

Naruto was a little off, but Sakura was right on. Her first sebon hit the bulls-eye right on. The second, went threw the first and hit the target. The same thing happened with her third. The moved to opposite sides of the field to get ready to spar.

They had both learned new techniques since Sasuke left.

NARUTO'S FLASHBACK 

He stood there under the many trees. Many weapons were around him. TenTen was on the opposite side of the clearing. She was too surrounded by weapons. She was teaching him the way of Rising Twin Dragons. She had shown him and then had him do it. Naruto did it perfectly the first time. "Good job Naruto!" TenTen called across the clearing. "It took me ten times to get it right. Ironic isn't it?" Naruto looked over at the weapons master who was teaching him. He had never noticed how smart she was. He didn't pay attention during her battle with Temari. TenTen noticed that Naruto had a large amount of chakra because he was breathing normal after performing that jutsue. "Ok, well go again tomorrow," TenTen said waving good bye as she left for the village.

SAKURA'S FLASHBACK 

"Ok, Sakura. Lets try it again," Ino had said. Sakura had to say she would stop chasing Sasuke in order for Ino to train her. Sakura preformed hand signs and held out her hands in a sign. A blue blob shot from her hands and hit Ino. Sakura now had control of Ino's body. Sakura preformed hand signs in her body and was sent back to her own body. Ino regained control of her body once again. "Good. Tomorrow same time," Ino said walking back to the village.

PRESENT 

Naruto and Sakura both yelled, "GO!" They set off at each other. Naruto pulled out a kuni and made a slash. It missed her arm by inches. Sakura elbowed the back of Naruto's head as she went by. Naruto flipped around and threw six kuni in his "X" style. The "X" hit a log that Sakura had replaced herself with. Naruto gathered chakra into his feet and ran up the tree she was in. He hit her out of the tree with a swift punch. Sakura landed on one of the logs there on her feet, having spun around during mid-flight. She made two clones and went after Naruto. Naruto made his own clones, however, he made ten times as many. While Sakura was fighting the clones, Naruto pulled out his two scrolls. In a flash of hand signs, he flew into the air. Weapons appeared out of nowhere. He began throwing them at Sakura. Sakura dodged most of them but one sebon hit her in the chest. In a cloud of smoke, the clone disappeared. "HUH!" Naruto exclaimed. Realizing his mistake too late, he turned around. Sakura had already preformed hand signs and aimed. She shot him with her blob of blue. His body was instantly taken over. Sakura made Naruto slam his head into a log and then released herself from his body.

"Good job Sakura," Naruto said rubbing the gash on his head. "Here," Sakura said walking over to him. She placed her hands on his gash and green light appeared. In another few seconds the gash was gone. "Thanks," Naruto said smiling.

Kabuto found himself walking up the mountain. His orders were to kill a toad sage. He rounded a bin in the mountain and found a thirty-foot frog there, blocking his way. " I saw you coming," Jiraiya said as he patted the frog's head. "Looks I am going to have fun," Kabuto said pushing up his glasses. He grabbed ten kuni and hurled them at the frog's eyes. The frog hit them away with his tongue. The frog grabbed Kabuto in his tongue and slammed him against the mountain. Kabuto had ice shoved into his body. He coughed up blood, as he was slug off the mountain. At the base of the mountain, three sand ninjas caught him and took him back to the village.

The next day Naruto received a mission letter. It said, "You have been selected for a C Ranked mission. Choose one teammate and report to field twelve at twelve P.M. tomorrow."

Naruto walked to Sakura's apartment. He knocked on the door and was invited in. They sat on her couch and talked. Naruto said, "I was given a mission letter today. C Ranked mission, you up for it?" Sakura thought for a split second before answering, "Sure."

At eleven, they went back to the training grounds. They did a speed drill jumping from tree limb to limb. They were about half way to the mission area when they heard voices. They looked down and saw three sound ninja.

One said, "Ok, we have to escort Sasuke to the area and watch him slaughter that Naruto guy." Another said, "YEAH I WANT TO SEE HIM DEAD!" Sakura gasped. Naruto quickly put his had over her mouth. One heard that and said, "Did you just hear something?" another replied, "Yeah." They looked up and saw nothing. They looked back down and saw Naruto and Sakura running at them.

"KILL THEM!" the leader yelled. Naruto had inserted chakra into a sebon and threw it at the leaders arms. It hit his arm amps. They exploded and sent pieces of metal though his body. Sakura had thrown two sebon at another ninja. One hit a spot and paralyzed him. The other cut open his Jugular. Naruto slugged the last one. The sound ninja flew back and landed into Sakura. She caught him and slit his throat.

"So, Sasuke is ordered to kill me eh? Well he's going to have a hard time trying." Naruto said to Sakura as they headed to the mission area. They got there at the right time.

Ten kuni flew from one of the trees hitting the ground right in front of them. Sasuke jumped from the tress and landed ten feet away. "Hello Naruto. Any last words before I kill you?" Naruto growled, "Yeah. Just don't cry when I kick your…" His words where cut off because Sasuke had thrown ten more kuni at him. He dodged and retaliated with a sebon blast. Sakura jumped into the trees to snipe at Sasuke. She still felt a little affection to him but she cared for Naruto more.

Naruto gathered chakra and got ready to throw his kuni at Sasuke. He hurled it and it hit Sasuke in his left arm. Sasuke ran up and dodged Naruto's punch and uppercut him into the air. Sakura saw her chance and threw a kuni and hit Sasuke in the back. That attack stopped him from doing a deadly combo on Naruto. Sakura jumped out of the trees. Sasuke saw that Naruto was down for the moment and placed his left hand on his right wrist. Blue lightning shaped chakra started to gather. "Sasuke, you're going to try to kill me?" Sakura said. "You are in the way," he said lunging at her.

A split second before he hit, Naruto moved in the way and took the blow. A thud and a cough, and then silence. Birds flew out of the trees. Sasuke stood with his arm though Naruto's chest and Sakura standing behind that. "You are such a loser," Sasuke said removing his arm from Naruto. He fell on the ground. Naruto did the same.

Sakura had no idea what had happened. She thought for a second then made clones. She made the clones carry Sasuke and Naruto to the village hostile.

Injury Report U. Naruto Injury: damage from Lightning Blade 

Condition: Critical

Injury Report

U. Sasuke.

Injury: major loss of chakra

Condition: Critical

A few weeks later 

Naruto and Sakura sat in the ramen shop. Sasuke had been imprisoned. They ate talking about that day. Sakura started to blush. "Sakura, you're blushing," Naruto said touching the color changing face. "Well, I never said thank you. You saved my life." Sakura said. She then leaned over and placed her lips on his. She stopped for a breath and said, "Thank you Naruto. You are my life savior."


End file.
